Nitrome Wiki:Revise 2/List of pages to be split
This article serves as a place to propose splitting pages and a place where you can find articles to split. What to do Nominating pages to be split To nominate pages to be split, find a page, and make a bullet point (*) and link to the article and section the current article is on, and make a → pointing to the article it should become. Example: ---- *Nitrome:Revise 2#Bad Page → Bad Page *Nitrome:Revise 2#Good Pages → Good Pages *Nitrome:Revise 2#Page requirements → Page requirements ---- Although the destination articles already link back to the current articles, this is done to not make red articles and causing new users from creating those articles. Voting Using the blank template, it should be filled in with the pages and the destination pages, like how it was filled in above, and the entire blank template filled in where it is said to be filled in. The proposer should have a comment as why they want to the page to be split. Voting will span for 1 week, or until 5 people have voted. If there are more negative votes than positive, the pages will not be split. If there are more positive them negative, the pages will be split. There may be some cases where, regardless of the votes, the pages may be split or not split. Example Below is an example for what the voting should look like. ---- Template:Nitrome Revise :Proposer: User:NOBODY :Timespan: January 1st - January 7th I think these pages should be split because blah blah blah *Nitrome:Revise 2#Bad Page → Bad Page *Nitrome:Revise 2#Good Pages → Good Pages *Nitrome:Revise 2#Page requirements → Page requirements 'Support' *Good idea. NOBODY2 'Oppose' *Awful idea! Why did you even think of it? NOBODY3 ---- The level 3 template link in the heading and destination pages only exist because they link to Project:Revise 2. For non-example votes, destination pages should link to the proper destination page, and templates should link to the proper template. Post-voting Once voting is done, if the candidate gained success and more positive then negative, then the pages will be placed in the "To be merged" section, were you or other people can merge them. To place them, make a bolded link to the navigational template the articles will be on (e.g: Template:Frost Bite), and below list the pages that have to be split; with a bullet point and link to the current section of the page they are one, and a → pointing to the destination page. Example Below is an example. ---- Template:Nitrome Revise 2 *Nitrome:Revise 2#Bad Page → Bad Page *Nitrome:Revise 2#Good Pages → Good Pages *Nitrome:Revise 2#Page requirements → Page requirements ---- As for the voting example, the template and destination pages should not link to the current page the un-split articles are on. Voting Fill in the below blank template below by replacing and the text between them with content mentioned between the aforementioned tags. [[]] :Proposer: :Timespan: 'Support' 'Oppose' tags, and content between them when you fill the sections in--> ---- Template:Canary :Proposer: N.O.BODY :Timespan: May 6th - May 13th Articles seem big enough, *Equipment (Canary)#Mining Suit → Mining Suits *Equipment (Canary)#Mining Carts → Mining Carts (Canary) 'Support' *'Support, but' - I think the Mining Carts appearance section should be filled out first before splitting. 'Oppose' Template:Test Subject Blue :Proposer: N.O.BODY :Timespan: May 6th - May 13th Articles seem huge, too big to be placed on a list. *Buttons (Test Subject Blue)#Deactivation Buttons → Deactivation Buttons *Buttons (Test Subject Blue)#Switch Buttons → Switch Buttons 'Support' I support this, because the switches are two entirely different types of switches. 15:12, May 7, 2012 (UTC) 'Oppose' Template:Trap Series :Proposer: NOBODY :Timespan: May 10th - May 17th Sections R big enough. *Employees (Office Trap)#Employees (Main Character) → Employees (Main Character) *Employees (Office Trap)#Employees (Scared) → Employees (Scared) *Employees (Office Trap)#Managers → Managers 'Support' 'Oppose' *'Oppose' - Together, they make a decent size for a list. Splitting them seems a bit much, especially when two of the major sections lack "Appearance". 05:00, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Template:Steamlands :Proposer: User:NOBODY :Timespan: May 7th - May 14th Articles seem big enough. *Tank Parts#Health Crate → Health Crates *Tank Parts#V.I.P. → V.I.P. & Munitions *Tank Parts#Munitions → V.I.P. & Munitions *Tank Parts#Robot Eye → Robot Eyes *Man Blocks#Grappler → Grapplers *Man Blocks#Repair Man → Repair Men *Man Blocks#Saboteur → Saboteurs *Man Blocks#Saboteur Jumpmaster & Man Blocks#Beta → Saboteur Jumpmaster 'Support' 'Oppose' Template:Canopy :Proposer: NOBODY :Timespan: May 7th - May 14th Sections seem big enough. *Fruit (Canopy)#Bomb Fruit → Bomb Fruits 'Support' 'Oppose' Template:Silly Sausage :Proposer: NOBODY :Timespan: May 6th - May 14th Section seems really big. *Interactive Objects (Silly Sausage)#Blocks → Blocks (Silly Sausage) 'Support' 'Oppose' To be splitting Place candidates who passed the voting section of this article here. The destination articles for some sections may already link back to the section that should become an article. This is because a redirect is in place. To get to the page containing the redirect, when you are redirected, scroll to the top of the page and click the link in the "Redirected from" phrase. That will take you to the page where you can past the content that was previously in the redirected-to section.